


the great debate

by tinybox



Series: Rewind (fast forward) [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blogging, Conspiracy Theories, Dubious Science, For Science!, Rants, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox
Summary: When the turtles arrived in the year 2105, not everyone believes their story.Basically, people argue with each other on the internet and discuss conspiracy theories.





	1. Chapter 1

_technocat452_ is online

 **ROM3** is online

 

 _technocat452:_ honestly, i knew the reboots were a bad idea. 

 **ROM3:** have u even seen them?

 _techocat452:_ no

 _technocat452:_ but everyone knows they suck. 

 **ROM3:** i saw the first one. it was ok, i guess. tho, it was a bit dark, like i could barely see anything

 

Iamtoast is online

Iamtoast: guys, have you seen the news? You won't believe it!

 **ROM3:** hey toast.

 _technocat452:_ guys my foot is stuck. help

 **ROM3:** your hopeless

Iamtoast: *you're

 **ROM3:** that's what i said

 _technocat452:_ guys stop arguing my life is in peril.

 **ROM3:** how did u even get into this situation?

Iamtoast: they've finally proved it. time travel is officially real o.O

 **ROM3:** u mean the thing with tje turtles? i thought that was just a hoax. 

 _technocat452:_ freedom! no thanks to u guys

Iamtoast: we provided moral support

Iamtoast: ANYWAY

Iamtoast: My cousin met them, no joke. they saved her life. 

 **ROM3** : could be actors. 

 _technocat452_ : turtles? u mean some tiny turtles saved ur cousin?

 _technocat452_ : how does that work

 **ROM3** : srsly?

 **ROM3** : theyre mentioned everywhere in history books

 _technocat452_ : ah, that explains it.

Iamtoast: ?

 _technocat_ : i dont know how to read. 

 _technocat_ : or write

Iamtoast: you're not funny

Iamtoast: do you think they're the real deal?

 **ROM3** : nope. i mean, they could be clones.

 **ROM3** : like, i think we have that technology. maybe.

 **ROM3** : but not time travel

 _technocat452_ : looking it up now

 _technocat452_ : ok it says that neil o'tech did it...what do they do again?

Iamtoast: not sure. i think it's run by that weird looking dude darrian. they have a lot of high tech stuff. super expensive tho.

 **ROM3** : he does look creepy. who's that kid with him?

Iamtoast: i think that's cody. maybe codey? i think he's his son maybe. wait, no, his nephew.

 _technocat452_ : but yeah, it would be cool ig they were really from the past

 _technocat452_ : but given how the company is really good at making tech, those guys could be robots as far as we know

Iamtoast: you guys are heartless cynics.

Iamtoast: don't you believe in the power of technology? 

 _technocat452_ : no

 _technocat452_ : yes

 _technocat452_ : maybe

 **ROM3** : point is, who created it? its saying that the kid did it, but no ones that smart. 

Iamtoast: i think that one of those turtles could have done it. donatello i think.

 _technocat452:_ like the painter donatello? weird name

 _technocat452_ : but i think ive heard of him. wasnt he one of people who started up the company?

 **ROM3** : supposedly 

 **ROM3:** anyway, u guys want to start up a game?

 _technocat452:_ sure

Iamtoast: why not

 **ROM3** is offline

Iamtoast is offline

 _technocat452_ is offline

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroes of the Past: Real or a Hoax?**

  _by Indigo_

Hello lovelies! You thought I was gone, but nope! For those of you who have no idea what I’m talking about, I took a brief break (okay, it was a six month hiatus) but now I have returned! Hopefully I’ll start posting with a more consistent schedule.

If you’re up to date with the latest gossip, you might as heard rumors that two weeks ago, boy wonder Cody O’Neil managed to create a time machine. Remember him?

Me neither.

While this claim may seem… insane-hey I rhymed :D, there’s been proof in the four new arrivals to New New York City (and as a side note, we really should have a different city name. My holoword processor still thinks that it’s an error.)

Who are these visitors you may ask?

Among them is founder of the O’Neil Tech company himself, Donatello Splinterson and his three brothers! All you nerds must be geeking out at the idea (myself included.) All the questions you must be wanting to ask this guy. Sadly, it seems that Don (does he go by Don?) seems to be of the era before creating O’Neil Tech, so we won’t be able to ask him questions on that front. Nor will we be able to ask him about the missing blueprints for what we assume was his greatest invention before his unfortunate demise. We won’t go into this in detail here, because today is all about positivity, plus it contains a lot of backstory and historical references that are way too long to fit in one post.

Now, a lot of people have been skeptical of these claims, and I don’t blame you guys one bit. But I’ve done some(ish) research, and I think it is possible that out technology has advanced far enough for us to create portals to a different time.

For one thing, from the surviving blueprints that we’ve managed to find of Donatello’s mysterious invention, it seems to be his an attempt at creating some sort of time travel device of his own! While we know these experiments turned out to be a failure, his work created the foundation for other scientists to take a crack at it.

Most of us are aware of the infamous case Wilson vs Malone, where Professor Horace Wilson was found to have faked the evidence for his time traveling mice experiment.

What you probably aren’t aware, is that scientists from the Brandon University were already at work attempting to bring cells from the past into the future. You heard me right, cells. While the results were eventually deemed inconclusive, evidence seems to point that they were on the right track.

As a side note, you may be aware that conspiracy theorists have started bringing up the fact that since there was no proof that Donatello’s brother, Michelangelo was ever found dead, he may in fact, be still living. But with the fact that his grave is most certainly occupied, we all know that the theory is most definitely false.

But back to the present, footage from the tower has that the turtles are not our only visitors! That’s right, it appears that the turtle’s famous mentor, the rat known as Hamato Splinter, has also been brought along for the ride! We know that he was the warrior who trained all four of them to become ninjas, but very little was known about his personal life. Perhaps that can change here, but reports seem to indicate that our friend Splinter may not be easy to pry secrets from. From the few amount of footage we have been given, Splinter seems to be polite, but not too forthcoming about his past, which I totally understand.

Still, I can’t help but be curious, and I know you guys are too. Hopefully we’ll get more info later on.

You’ve probably seen the turtles out and about, and some have been lucky enough to meet them in person! Sadly, I have not be granted that honor, but seeing as a lot of people meet the turtles when they are in some sort of peril, I’m not too disappointed.

Anyway, that’s all the time I have left. I hope you lovelies have a great day, and as always, I’ll be reading your comments about what you want to see in my next vlog post.

_Transcribed video log from the virtual blog It’s Time for Science! by Indigo_


	3. Chapter 3

**TIME TRAVEL HOAX: O'Neil Tech Should Be Investigated For Fraudulent Claims**

While many of you are most likely thrilled by the idea that heroes of the past have been brought forward into the present, I wouldn't get excited too quickly. Most seem to think that their behavior seems consistent- but none seem to remember that there is NO VIDEO EVIDENCE of the turtles during their teenage years that we can compare to. 

Let's address the elephant in the room here people: do we have the resources to create a machine that will bring people from the past into our present? The short answer, dear readers, is no. 

We spoke to a researcher from Oxidane University, Jackson Smerling, Ph.D, who stated that "As of right now, even if Mr. Darrius Dunn (current head of O'Neil Tech) had been keeping his invention for the public eye until the company managed to perfect it, our current technology has not advanced enough for time travel to even be a remote possibility, and it is  **unlikely** that we will find an answer even in the next century."

Not only that, but if O'Neil Tech has truly created a time machine, then where exactly is it? We've seen images of a machine, but there are no blueprints to indicate how it was meant to work, and according to statements given out by the press, apparently we can't test the machine for ourselves, because it's broken and  **no one knows how to fix it**.

No one, I repeat, no one, has any idea how to fix what must have been a multi-billion dollar project. Not one of the people working for O'Neil Tech, even Darrius Dunn himself, seems to understand anything about the machine they supposedly built. 

And since O'Neil Tech won't let anyone else look at the machine, we have to rely on their word alone, which of course, is bull. In my opinion, unless its been peer reviewed, it doesn't hold up. We cannot trust a multi-billion company on their word alone without any proof to back themselves up. 

As for asking the turtles themselves, specifically co-founder of the O'Neil Tech Donatello Splinterson, most of the information about the turtles themselves is readily available to the public, and no doubt that the O'Neil Tech would have access to the more top secret files.

We could ask anyone who was alive at the time who knew the turtles personally- wait, no we can't because they're dead. If one of the ninja turtles were alive today, they could verify the claims by giving a DNA sample that we could match against the supposed 'time travelers' but we don't have that luxury- any of the old DNA samples taken a long time ago have already degraded to the point where they are unusable, and none of them had any children either, so there aren't any living relatives to compare to either.

With no evidence that these turtles (or their rat sensei) are who they claim to be, we cannot allow ourselves to believe anything the O'Neil Tech company says, especially given the recent rumors that there may be some shady under-dealings involved in the past decade involving the higher-ups themselves, thereby giving us little reason to trust their claims. 

Further investigation must and should take place in order to prove or disprove their claims. If Darrius Dunn and his fellow workers really have invented a time machine, then what's with all the secrecy, as well as feigned lack of knowledge?

The public has a right to know the truth.

_Taken from an article written by investigative reporter, Charlie Curie._

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen years. Four years of college, for which I am currently still in debt, possibly for the rest of my entire life. Four years getting my formal degree. Two years of full-time study in order to earn enough credits to earn a Bachelor's Degree in Writing.

After all the blood, sweat and tears I have shed, and where does this get me?

I'll tell you where all my hard work went to.

All my effort ended up here, with me, slowing weeping into my hands, about to produce an article called _Which Ninja Turtle is Your Dream Date?_

My career is dead before it became a reality. So I figured at might as well hide my rant in here somewhere. If you somehow managed to get this instead of an actual answer (which you have less than a 1% chance of getting), I'll tgive you an honest answer:  
None of them would ever date you and you're going to die alone with a million cats, just like I'm fated to do (but with lizards instead of cats.)


	5. Chapter 5

**ROM3** is online

 **scrlet** is online

 

 **ROM3:** hey scrlet

 **scrlet:**  yeah?

 **ROM3** : did you take that online quiz about what turtle would be your dream bf?  

 **scrlet:** no

 **scrlet:**  why, did u? i thought u said articles from PuffPost were garbage.

 **scrlet:**  do you enjoy torturing urself?

 **ROM3:** no shut up

 **ROM3:** you are literally the worst

 **scrlet:**  u know it<3 

 **ROM3:** stop

 **ROM3:** it

 **scrlet:** no

tinybox is online

 **ROM3:** oh good youre here

tinybox: what's up?

 **scrlet:** ~~~~turns out romey here actually likes puffpost

tinybox: really? 

 **ROM3:** NO

 **ROM3:** I DO NOT SHUT UP

 **ROM3:** ANYWAY I DID IT FOR SCIENCE

 **scrlet:** how???

 **scrlet:**  thats not even

tinybox: are you guys talking about that quiz?

tinybox: i got leo as my dream bf. personally, i dont get why, but eh

 **scrlet:**  lol he doesnt seem like ur type at all

 **ROM3:** LISTEN

there was this rumor that there was a secret message in the quiz, so i had to check to see if it was true

turns out it was, but i had to take it almost a thousand times

 **scrlet:**  that sounds like someone obsessed with puffpost

what do you think tinybox?

tinybox: do not bring me into this

i am an innocent bystander

  _technocat452_ is online

 

 _technocat452:_  hey

tinybox: hi techno

 _technocat452:_ guess what guys

 **scrlet:** so which turtle did up being ur true luv?

 **ROM3:** u mean thesecret one or the regular one?

 _technocat452:_  wut

tinybox: i guess regular

 _technocat452:_  guys i got a cat i found him in an alley 

he's so cute

tinybox: awww kitty 

i wish i had a cat 

 **ROM3:** guys there's an update 

on the turtles

theyre fighting...themselves?

 _technocat452:_  thats deep

 **ROM3:** no i mean literally

 _technocat452:_ how

 **ROM3:** check ur feeds

 **scrlet:**  hey guys im back had to pee what did i miss

woah the turtles are fighting themselves

 **ROM3:** or like, weird clones

 _technocat452:_  wait

one of the clones got hit

blue dued 

*dude

 **scrlet:**  is he dead?

 **ROM3:** crud my screen cut off

tinybox: same

 _technocat452:_  ^

so now what

tinybox: idk

guess we'll find out later

maybe

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**The New New Yorker**

**SCIENTISTS UNVEIL NEW FORM OF DNA TESTING TO THE GENERAL PUBLIC**

 

The Carson-Hopper research and development team has yet again brought forward another ingenious new technique that will no doubt revolutionize the way we think about DNA. 

"While the half life of genetic material under the best circumstances is estimated to be 521 years, it is next to impossible to extract a full DNA sequence from a deceased organism that has been contaminated with  _Formam mutatio,_ commonly known as 'mutagen', and the odds decrease the longer the subject has been dead," explained geneticist Dr. Elion, "but recent experiments showed us that chemically altered mutagen that has been grown inside an isolated lab seems to react positively with remains older than thirty years, giving us enough of a genetic profile to be able to sequence it."

No doubt this discovery will allow us to learn more about mutated individuals that we were unable to access before. "With this technology, mutated individuals living today will now be able to have their ancestors DNA compared with their own, giving them knowledge of hereditary disorders that they may have a higher chance of developing."

 

  _continued on page G7_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Proof is Here: Recent DNA tests prove that the Turtles ARE Who They Claim to Be**

by Indigo

Hello lovelies! How are you all doing? I hope you guys are having a somewhat decent day.

*Ahem*

OMIGOSH YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT THE TURTLES ARE ACTUALLY FROM THE PAST I KNEW IT!

Sorry to get all shouty like that but I am SUPER excited. All those skeptics out there now have DNA evidence that these turtles are the true heroes from the past. And we know they can't be clones, because up until now it would have been impossible to get a DNA sequence to clone them, and even then the process of cloning would most likely take years.

Take that non-believers! 

...Wow, I just sounded like someone in a cult. 

Scientists compared the DNA of the present Leonardo with the one taken from his grave, and they matched! They might test the other three turtles, but I doubt that there will be any surprises.

Anyway, great news! I actually saw the turtles at a food truck yesterday! I didn't get the chance to talk to them, because I didn't want to bother them when they were eating. It just seems rude.

I was thinking, should I send a letter to Don? I've always wanted to ask the guy like a bazillion questions. No joke, he's been my idol for ages. 

I want to have him be my science bro so bad.

In other news, a good friend of mine agreed to join forces with me. You may know him as  **scrlet** , but irl he goes by the name Lorenzo. He lives in an antique shop that he says has lots of old stuff from the turtle's era, and he said he'll post updates on any new things he finds that seem cool. How awesome does that sound? 

Well, I gotta go, but I'll be back soon with more updates!

 _Transcript from the virtual blog_   _It's Time for Science!_


	8. Chapter 8

I found this in the backroom of the store. It appears to be the test model of Warson Inc. Turtle Gear that was available from 2031-2052. Asked my uncle about it, he first claimed that he'd been given it as a freebie when they were developing it, then he admitted he bought it in a yard sale along with a bunch of other useless junk.

While I'm unsure if this is the real deal, it's still an interesting model from the past.

                                                                                                  _post written by_ **scrlet** at 5:02 AM

 **UPDATE:** I've had people in the comments below say that they think this looks legit. I'll get the Old Man to have someone take a look at it later, but we've been so busy there hasn't been enough time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture source: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwizpJXamqbgAhVMhOAKHfzpA8gQjhx6BAgBEAM&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.collectors.com%2Faction-item%2Ftmnt-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-raphaels-electronic-twin%2F-6382811876216408146&psig=AOvVaw2uvMy5FeEo37ghZ4u2rxi-&ust=1549510685893408


End file.
